Roman Sanders
Roman (also known as Prince, Princey or Creativity) is Thomas Sanders' second Side. He represents Thomas's creativity and passion, and also his fantasy and dreams. His fellow Sides are Logan, Patton and Virgil. Physical Appearance Former Roman was first seen wearing a plain white prince suit with a simple red sash, along with a golden tassel drooping down from his left shoulder. His hair was brown at the time and worn swept to the right side. Current * Custom White/Gold Trim Prince Outfit * Red Royal Castle Patch * Purple hair He also has a samurai sword that he occasionally brings out. Representation Roman represents Thomas's creativity and fanciful side. He is Thomas' ego, his hopes and dreams and his aspirations. He is romantic and passionate, and (though not clearly stated) is usually pitted against Virgil, an example being The Dark Side of Disney! . He also embodies Thomas's femininity, shown by his love for things traditionally feminine, such as musical theatre, singing, romances, and more. Roman is also shown to embody Thomas's masculinity somewhat, as he plays the classic prince role, but also in his love for combat and more gory fighting related things. Characteristics Roman is almost always cheerful, encouraging and rarely depressed. A very energetic character, he cannot seem to sit still for a long time as he needs to be physically doing something. He, much like Logan, is very hotheaded, though his outbursts tend to last in more varied lengths, often going on for a few short seconds to entire videos. He seems to be the more impulsive side of Thomas's feelings. Unlike Patton, who seems to hide his negative feelings and acts politely despite how he feels, Roman is much more open about his dislikes and opinions. He also draws parallels with Logan that are worth mentioning, like his narcissism, though he is more vain and appearance based than anything. Despite his obsession with appearances and seemingly material things, he has shown that he is more intelligent and learned in things such as art and media history, languages, and performance arts. Roman's personality is dramatic and flamboyant. He's vain and easily swayed with compliments, especially towards his appearance, and often mentions his sexuality (gay). He is afraid of letting down Thomas and the other sides, along with spiders and rejection. He seems to have a never-ending supply of creative nicknames, often directed at Virgil, but he also applies them to Logan and Patton when the need fits. Roman is particularly passionate and is fond of aiming for personal beauty. He is also rather naively idealistic when it comes to relationships, thinking of scenario's that could only exist in his loved fairy tales. Naturally, he's setting himself up for disappointment when reality fails to live up to his fantasies, as we have seen in Moving On. Room Roman's Room has not been introduced yet. Etymology Name Roman's name came from Romanticism, which was also linked with the individual, the subjective, the irrational, the imaginative, the spontaneous and the fanciful. Relationships Logan Roman and Logan seem to be at odds more often than not, Roman often taunting Logan and teasing him with very colorful nicknames. Roman also implies that cartoons are much more entertaining and exciting than real life, which is what Logan deals with best. Despite their differences, Logan and Roman do seem to get along somewhat, with them working together on several occasions, most notably Making Some Changes!. And though they underestimate each other (such as Roman being surprised at Logan's secret ability to rap and Logan being surprised at Roman's ability to speak fluent Spanish), they do seem to function relatively well, despite certain recent events (MOVING ON 1 and 2). Patton Roman and Patton get along well and interact friendly most of the time. Roman has referenced to Patton in kind ways before, calling him smart and witty, giving him nicknames and allowing him to take care for him when he was "injured" in My NEGATIVE Thinking. However, Roman has "used" Patton before, usually to prove a point to the others. Examples would be: Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!), where he called Patton smart only to annoy Logan and MOVING ON 1 and 2, where he acted impulsively, affecting both Virgil and Patton negatively, thinking only of the unrealistic fantasies he had been daydreaming about. Virgil It is no secret that Roman and Virgil don't get along, being literally fire and water. They are often arguing and have been called out directly by Logan in ACCEPTING ANXIETY 1 and My NEGATIVE Thinking. Roman and Virgil have always been at odds with each other, however after the events of ACCEPTING ANXIETY, PART 2/2: Can Anxiety Be Good? Roman has put a visible effort into being more understanding and not insulting Virgil as much, trying to co-operate and work with him better. There have been times where they have gotten along, for instance, at the end of The Dark Side of Disney where they ended up agreeing at the about certain messages that could be learned from Disney films, as well as Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!), where Roman made a visible effort to refrain from insulting Virgil. Deceit Deceit uses Roman in order to get Thomas to lie. He directs the play, probably as a method of control over the situation. He praises Thomas in order to get him to believe that he is Patton. When Deceit is revealed, Roman expresses disgust about him, despite him being "nice". Deceit lies to Roman and sarcastically tells him that he loves his new outfit, but Roman can't pick up on the sarcasm, which explains why he falsely believes Deceit to be nice. Roman also expresses that he feels used by him after Deceit leaves the scene. Trivia * In "12 Days of Sanders Sides", he conjures a pen in his right hand and wrote with it, even though Thomas is known to be left-handed. This was because Roman represented Thomas's creative right-brain as stated by Thomas in a tweet following the video. * In a Facebook live video, Thomas answered a question about the sort of items Roman can conjure. In response, he said that Roman can conjure just about anything. (As seen in MO part 2 with the dogs, or his samurai sword.) * Roman, along with Logan, enjoys a particular preserve by itself known as Crofter's™ * In the Q and A, it has been established Roman would wield fire. In fact, he shares a lot of things with the physical element of fire, as well as its astrological personality. Fire represents energy, power, passion, action, sexuality, creativity, authority, consumption and the untamed. Gallery Romanformer.png|Roman as he looked in earlier episodes. Roman.png|Roman's current look. Category:Sanders Sides